


In compagnia del lupo

by Fey_archive (Feanoriel)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Human/Monster Romance, Mild Bestiality, Monsterfucking, Porn, Prompt Fill, References to Knotting, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Some tiny bit of a plot, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Fey_archive
Summary: Partecipa alla quattordicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:Durante la luna piena M si trasforma in un mostro (a voi la scelta di che mostro), a F la cosa non dispiace.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	In compagnia del lupo

**Author's Note:**

> Credo che questa sia la cosa più simile ad una a/b/o che abbia mai scritto. Buona lettura !

La cappa buia della notte avvolgeva i picchi delle montagne e copriva le vallate di ombre scure, rotta solamente dai pallidi raggi del disco rotondo della luna, che faceva timidamente capolino dalla spessa coltre di nubi nere. Là dove veniva toccata dal chiarore lunare, la neve tramutava la foresta in una sinfonia di pallido argento, gli alberi in venerabili re dell’inverno, incoronati di ghiaccio, e i picchi aguzzi delle montagne nei cupi giganti delle leggende. 

Lontano, il silenzio fu rotto da un ululato. 

Astridr finì con calma di mangiare lo stufato. Il piccolo focolare, su cui sobbolliva la pignatta colma di stufato, gettava ombre incerte sul pavimento di terra battuta, coperto solo da alcune pelli e da stuoie di giunchi intrecciati, unica fonte di luce nella stanza assieme ad una candela di sego, che illuminava con la sua fiamma incerta un giaciglio di pelli posto contro il muro dalla parte opposta. L’unica finestra della capanna era stata accuratamente tappata con assi di legno e stracci, in modo che non entrasse nemmeno un filo del freddo mortifero che imperversava fuori.

Non era una notte da andarsene in giro. Astridr sapeva che la gente del piccolo villaggio lì accanto, incastonato tra due alti picchi, avrebbe passato quella cupa notte stretta attorno ai focolari, raccontandosi storie per scacciare il freddo e la paura, o pregando sottovoce Thor, o il Dio cristiano, affinché tenessero le _cose_ che si aggiravano nei boschi e nei crepacci lontano dalle case degli uomini. 

Un altro ululato, stavolta più vicino. 

Astridr si drappeggiò addosso la pesante pelliccia di orso, uno dei pochi lasciti del suo defunto padre. Perlomeno, rifletté cupamente, le aveva lasciato di che sostentarsi prima di andarsene a crepare cercando la gloria sui campi di battaglia del Wessex. 

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da un violento raspare contro la porta, prodotto da artigli così grossi ed affilati che non avrebbero mai potuto appartenere ad un semplice cane, o ad un gatto selvatico. La porta, intagliata da un unico pezzo di quercia robusta, resistette, ma stridette pericolosamente sotto il peso di quei colpi.

-Ti ho detto mille volte di fare attenzione!- gridò a voce alta, in modo da sovrastare il rumore del violento grattare. -Mi rovinerai la porta, se continui così, e a quel punto, a chi toccherà abbattere un’altra quercia per sostituirla? Ci hai pensato?

Il grattare finì di colpo. Nel silenzio della gelida notte, si sentiva solo l’ansimare di un grosso animale.

Astridr sbuffò di nuovo, e con la pelle d’orso strettamente avvolta attorno al corpo, si alzò, e andò a sollevare la pesante asse che teneva la porta sbarrata. 

Il freddo della notte la investì con violenza, ed Astridr rabbrividì. La luce della luna piena le rivelò il bosco innevato, e, proprio di fronte a lei, stanziato davanti alla sua porta, alto quanto un orso alzatosi sulle zampe posteriori, il proprietario degli artigli avevano raspato alla sua porta con tanta violenza.

La grossa testa ed il muso affilato di un lupo grigio sporgevano da due ampie spalle, da cui pendevano due enormi braccia dall’apparenza ferina, dotate di artigli degni di un orso. Sul torso, l’uomo e il lupo si mescolavano su un ampio torace dall’apparenza umana, ma coperto da una fitta peluria bionda. Non portava alcun indumento, e il suo pene nudo sporgeva da una folta selva di riccioli dorati tra le gambe, le quali avevano, perlomeno, un’apparenza umana. 

-Entra- borbottò laconicamente Astridr. -Qua fuori fa un freddo cane, e mi raffreddi tutta la stanza.

L’uomo dalla testa lupina si chinò leggermente per passare dalla porta, troppo bassa per lui. Fu con un certo sollievo che Astrid chiuse la porta: lui poteva anche non soffrire il freddo, ma lei sì. 

-Ti ho lasciato dello stufato vicino al fuoco- gli disse, mentre l’uomo lupo si scrollava il nevischio dalla pelliccia. - Sbrigati, o si raffredda. 

Astridr si posizionò sulla sedia accanto al focolare, lasciando che il piacevole calore del fuoco le scaldasse i piedi freddi. Il suo ospite la seguì con lunghi passi guardinghi, stando attento a non urtare niente con la sua grossa mole. Era già capitato che distruggesse una sedia con un movimento brusco, rovinandola a tal punto che Astridr era stata costretta a farne legna da ardere. 

Una ciotola di stufato stava poca distanza dalle grosse pietre che delimitavano il focolare, e l’uomo lupo vi si avventò sopra voracemente, chinandosi sulle quattro zampe per divorarne l’intero contenuto con le fauci. Era uno spettacolo grottesco, e chiunque altro ne sarebbe inorridito, ma Astridr ci era ormai abituata. 

Era ormai quasi un anno che lei e l’uomo dalla testa di lupo si conoscevano. Astridr ci aveva messo mesi a guadagnarsi la sua fiducia, iniziando prima a lasciargli fuori dalla porta dei vecchi vestiti del suo defunto padre, così da potersi rivestire una volta finito l’effetto della luna piena, poi del cibo, poi invitandolo nella sua capanna in quelle solitarie notti in cui il vento tirava particolarmente freddo. 

Non poteva biasimarlo per difendere così tenacemente il segreto della sua metamorfosi: più di un mutapelle era stato braccato e ucciso col ferro e col fuoco, da quelle parti. Il freddo e le montagne rendevano crudeli le bestie e gli uomini in egual misura, e chi si trovava in bilico tra quei due mondi aveva ben poca scelta tra l’uccidere o l’essere ucciso. 

L’uomo lupo finì lo stufato, leccando il fondo della ciotola proprio come avrebbe fatto un cane. Poi, si mosse, così in fretta che Astridr manco se ne accorse, e la sollevò dalla sedia con un unico, fluido movimento.

-Ehi!- il grido di Astridr, stretta tra le enormi braccia pelose e il petto villoso del suo ospite, non sortì alcun effetto su di lui. Anzi, la testa di lupo sembrava sogghignare, come se stesse ridendo ad una qualche battuta tra sé e sé. 

-Idiota- borbottò lei, una volta che l’uomo lupo la posò sul giaciglio di pelli che le faceva da letto, con una delicatezza insospettabile da parte di qualcuno dotato di artigli così lunghi. 

Il suo pene ora era in completa erezione, e spuntava lungo e rigido tra la peluria di un biondo scuro del pube. Astridr lo sentì urtarle la gamba destra, e un fiotto di calore le incendiò il viso. 

La testa di lupo la sovrastava, gli occhi gialli che brillavano alla luce della fiebile candela come i fuochi di Hel. Le fauci erano leggermente aperte, mostrando denti lunghi ed affilati come coltelli, denti che avrebbero potuto staccare con un unico morso netto la testa di una ragazza come lei.

Astridr sbuffò. -Non sbavarmi sul letto, _grazie_. Ci devo dormire.- borbottò, mentre si slacciava gli stivali. Non era il caso che lui la aiutasse a spogliarsi quando era in quella forma, non con quegli artigli lunghi ed affilati come le unghie di un orso. 

Gli stivali finirono da qualche parte su una delle stuoie che costituiva il pavimento, presto seguiti dalla gonna e dalla pesante tunica di lana. Astridr si mise in ginocchio sulle coperte, una leggera pelle d’oca lungo le braccia. Era come se nemmeno il calore del focolare riuscisse a scacciare del tutto il freddo di quella notte di mezz’inverno. 

Il suo corpo sembrava ancora più piccolo, in confronto a quello dell’uomo lupo che la sovrastava. Astridr era sempre stata bassa, magra e con seni piccoli, non certo il tipo di donna che gli uomini del villaggio desideravano, con ampi fianchi e un seno prosperoso, in grado di dare figli sani e robusti al proprio marito. 

Una zaffata di fiato caldo, dall’odore pungente, animale, le arrivò sui seni, facendole formicolare i capezzoli irrigiditi. Astridr lasciò andare un sospiro, aprendo leggermente le gambe e inarcando la schiena, e la lingua ruvida di lui le leccò il ventre morbido, e lei rabbrividì di nuovo, stavolta non per il freddo. La lingua si spostò, muovendosi sui piccoli seni, sui suoi capezzoli induriti, facendola gemere. 

Il grosso pene di lui era proprio di fronte alle sue gambe aperte, oscillava leggermente ad ogni movimento del suo compagno. Astridr, senza quasi pensarci, allungò la mano e lo afferrò, percorrendo le grosse vene che lo ricoprivano con il pollice. Era caldo al tatto, quasi bollente, come se l’uomo dalla testa lupina non avesse passato ore ed ore sotto la neve. 

Un basso ringhio uscì dalle fauci del suo compagno, e Astridr sogghignò tra sé e sé, continuando a tirare lievi schiaffetti sul membro rigido, fino a che una goccia bianca non gli uscì dalla punta arrossata, bagnandole le dita. Astridr emise un altro sospiro, sentendo il formicolio tra le sue cosce che diventava sempre più intenso, il clitoride ormai duro quanto una piccola ghianda. 

Un improvviso movimento, ed Astridr cadde a faccia in giù sulle coperte, le sue cosce nude sparse sulle pellicce. Prima che avesse modo di tirarsi su con le braccia, il letto cigolò sotto il grosso peso dell’uomo lupo, le sue gambe possenti che sfioravano le natiche rosee della ragazza. Astridr sentì il viso andarle a fuoco, quando la punta del pene di lui sfiorò prima la fessura tra le sue natiche, poi la corolla leggermente dischiusa delle sue piccole labbra.

Un colpo solo, e fu dentro di lei. Astridr lanciò un grido con quanto fiato aveva in corpo, il membro di lui che la riempiva completamente, tanto grosso che poteva sentire ogni singola vena contro le pareti interne della sua vagina. I peli del pube del suo compagno, caldi ed umidi, le premevano contro le natiche e le cosce, e ogni sua spinta dentro di lei la sollevava senza fatica, quasi come se fosse stata una piccola bambola nelle mani di un bambino. 

Il piacere dentro di lei era diventato bruciante, il suo clitoride che pulsava al ritmo dei battiti del suo cuore, al ritmo dei ringhi e dei grugniti del suo compagno. Astridr mosse i fianchi, seguendo i suoi movimenti, alzando ed abbassando le natiche fino a che il piacere raggiunse il suo culmine e lei gridò di nuovo, ancora ed ancora. Un basso ringhio, e lui le si riversò dentro, il suo seme che la riempiva, caldo e bruciante come i fiumi dell’Inferno.

Astridr si lasciò cadere sulle coperte, i capelli sparsi tutt’attorno al suo viso. Si sentiva la pelle scottare, come se avesse la febbre, e le sue cosce erano ancora bagnate dagli umori del suo piacere. Voltò la testa per vedere il suo compagno, ancora sopra di lei, dentro di lei, ancora troppo grosso e dilatato per uscire da lei senza farle del male. I suoi occhi gialli la scrutavano, illuminati di bagliori dorati dalla pallida luce della candela. 

Astridr allungò la mano per accarezzare la folta pelliccia del suo muso, la mente completamente svuotata da ogni pensiero. Gli mormorò qualcosa, parole che si persero nel suo dormiveglia, e lei si addormentò così, vegliata dal suo compagno dal viso di lupo. 

*  
A svegliarla fu un lieve russare.

Mentre dormiva, le erano state rimboccate le coperte, che ora la coprivano fino alle spalle. Aveva le gambe libere, e con uno sbadiglio, Astridr lanciò una pigra occhiata alla stanza.  
La candela si era ormai completamente consumata, lasciando solo un piccolo mozzicone che vagava in un mare di cera di sego. Il fuoco scoppiettava ancora, ma aveva bisogno di essere ravvivato. 

Una pallida luce filtrava da qualche fessura della finestra, una delle poche che le erano sfuggite quando aveva tappato la finestra con delle assi e degli stracci per tenere fuori il freddo. Non era la luce argentea della luna, ma una luce tinta delle rosee sfumature dell’alba. 

Astridr si lasciò ricadere tra le coperte, riflettendo distrattamente sul fatto che quel pomeriggio avrebbe dovuto mettersi a preparare l’infuso di fiori della Bianca Signora, che impediva alle fanciulle di concepire bambini indesiderati. D’altronde, non era saggio mettere al mondo figli con il marchio del lupo addosso. 

Si distese sul giaciglio, beandosi del calore del corpo contro il suo. Accanto a lei c’era un uomo alto, dai lunghi capelli biondi e con una folta barba dorata che gli copriva il viso, dalle spalle larghe e dalla schiena possente. Anche in forma umana, il suo compagno aveva conservato la stazza poderosa. 

Astridr gli cinse la vita, affondando il viso contro la sua spalla. -Egill.- mormorò piano, affondando il viso nei suoi lunghi capelli dorati. Conosceva il suo vero nome da appena pochi mesi: i nomi erano strumenti pericolosi, e lui non le avrebbe mai rivelato il suo nome senza avere la certezza che poteva fidarsi di lei. 

Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto alzarsi per ravvivare il fuoco, rifletté Astridr. Ma ora che era immersa in quel tepore così piacevole, abbracciata al corpo nudo e caldo di Egill, il fuoco poteva aspettare un attimo …


End file.
